Tenchi Song-fiction
by Kurecina
Summary: I wrote both songs by myself... I may be adding more songs later.
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi Song Fiction  
  
Hey I decided to make a series of these song fics. Except they're more like poetry fics... oh   
well.  
  
Disclaimer:  
God I hate these things. Tenchi. It's not mine. None of it. Ever.  
  
Verse One:  
"Dont tell me I look pretty  
I know when ya lie"  
  
A picture of Tenchi looking down at Sasami and her little pet. It's the first tme they meet.  
  
"Dont tell me that you love me  
I don't wanna cry"  
  
A picture of Ryoko holding her cheek that still hurt from when Tenchi had slapped her.  
  
"All alone   
In the dark  
I cry out in pain"  
  
Ayeka was in the dark, and no one else was there. She looked down at Yosho's sword and  
began to cry...  
  
"All alone  
In the dark  
Please holds me dear"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko looked behind them. There was Sasami sleeping right next to Tenchi.  
  
Chorus:  
"Cause everything I dream is in your eyes  
The heavens, earth, stars and the skies"  
  
Ryoko sat on top of an old car, though it looked brand new. Tenchi sat on the street.  
They both looked up at the beautiful stars.  
  
"Cause everything I hate is in your touch  
Heartache, pain, tears and such"  
  
A picture of each of the three girls crying.  
Ryoko sat near Yosho's Tree in the dark, crying.  
Ayeka lay culed up in her bed. He couldn't be dead....  
Sasami sat on the rock and cried. The truth was so sad...  
  
"Cause everything I need is in your heart"  
  
The wind caught Sasami's hair and it blew to the side as she blushed deeply.  
  
Verse Two  
"Don't tell me the lies  
I know the pain wont end"  
  
Ayeka saw Ryo-oh blow apart and she knew Tenchi couldn't have survived. She screamed.  
  
"Don't tell me what you're thinking  
I don't need another friend"  
  
Tenchi looked at Sasami. She was just like the little sister he'd never had.  
  
"All alone  
In the dark  
I cry out in pain"  
  
Ryoko cried as she clung to Tenchi's legs, making sure he couldn't go after that girl.  
  
"All alone   
In the dark  
Please hold me dear"  
  
Tsunami floated into the area that kept Tenchi alive in the middle of space. She put her head  
next to his and their symbols glowed.  
  
Chorus:  
"Cause everything I dream is in your eyes  
The heavens, earth, stars, and the skies"  
  
Tenchi carried Ayeka on his back because of her injured ancle. She looked up at the skies  
and couldn't help but see how similar this planet was to Jurai.  
  
"Cause everything I hate is in your touch  
Heart ache, pain, tears and such"  
  
A picture of the three girls  
Ryoko held Tenchi back so he wouldn't dive in after his parents.  
Ayeka looked difantly at her father as if daring him to force her to go home.  
Sasami screamed for help as Tenchi collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Cause everything I need is in your heart"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko stopped their fighting and turned around to see Tenchi and Sasami feeding  
each other.  
  
"Cause everything I need"  
  
Tenchi handed Ayeka the modest rag so she could dry herself off.  
  
"Cause everything I need"  
  
Tenchi walked down the shrine steps and turned around to see Ryoko. She was back.  
  
"Is in your heart"  
  
Ryoko smiled at Tenchi as he tossed her an apple.  
Ayeka blushed deeply as Sasami pulled out the picture of Tenchi Ayeka had kept in her bag.  
Sasami lay at the side of Tenchi's bed. He woke up and saw her there. Tenchi knew she had  
saved his life. 


	2. Far Away

Tenchi Song Fiction  
Part Two  
  
Disclaimer- You think I own Tenchi? Hehehe... well I don't. I did buy a wall scroll, but that   
doesn't count.   
  
The song is called "Far Away" written by me. This one is more like a poem that just goes along   
with a story.  
  
I know that you can see  
Everything that's happening with me  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi." said a voice.  
"Don't go..." he begged.  
  
I can't stand these painfull tears anymore  
We've talked about this many times before  
  
"I may be leaving soon."  
  
Cause even though you're with me you've always been far away  
And I'm so sorry but I cant stay another day  
  
"Things will be better soon. Please don't leave me." said Tenchi.  
  
So kiss me once then hold me tight  
I'll be gone before first light  
  
Tenchi kissed the woman on the cheek as tears ran down his.  
  
Please don't be so sad  
It's not really all that bad  
  
"Cheer up Tenchi. Don't you know I'll always be with you?"  
  
But even though you're with me you've always been far away  
And I'm so sorry but I just can't stay another day  
  
"I've tried... but I have to leave now." she said.  
  
So say good-bye you wont get another chance  
  
"Good-bye..." he said. But she was already leaving.  
  
But even though you're with me you've always been far away  
Far away  
  
(AN:Okay, now guess who the girl was.)  
  
Tenchi sat up in bed and looked around him, confused. Then his dream came flooding back.  
He laid back down and started to cry.  
"Mother, you left me again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
